Adventure Time: Marcy and Bonnie
by CapricaLegionary
Summary: The adventures of Marceline and Bubblegum before Finn and Jake
1. Chapter 1: Bonnibel

993 Years Ago

A ten year old Marceline sat on the step of the ruined house as she finished sewing a new button eye onto her stuffed animal, Hambo. As she admired her work, she heard a rustling in the bushes. Marceline stood up and clutched Hambo tightly. As she watched, a pink girl stepped out into the open.

The girl looked like she was around the age of seven. She was wearing a long pink dress and a crown on her head.

"Who are you?" Marceline asked as she watched the girl come closer.

"B-Bonnibel Bubblegum," Bonnibel Bubblegum said.

"What do you want?"

"I-I don't know where I am. Can you help me?"  
"No, go away. Hambo is my only friend," Marceline said defiantly, turning her back on Bubblegum. Marceline heard sniffling and turned back to see the girl collapse to the ground crying.

Marceline took a few hesitant steps towards the girl, then ran over to her and knelt beside her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Don't you have a family that can help?"

"I don't think so," Bubblegum said, "all I had was Uncle Gumbald."

"Where is he?"

"I-I don't know. He's a soldier, he went to fight. He told me to hide, but he never came back."

Marceline thought for a moment. Then she held Hambo to her ear.

"Are you sure?" Marceline asked Hambo, "alright, but she's your problem."

"Wh-what?" Bubblegum asked.

"Hambo says you can come along," Marceline said standing up, "that's if you can keep up."

"Really?" Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah, he's nice like that. But if you make any trouble…"

"I won't, I promise."

"Alright. Come on, I 'll take you to our camp. Then we'll find something to eat." Marceline helped Bubblegum to her feet and led her to where she had set up camp.

"Hold on," Marceline said, finding an old green backpack and rummaging through it, "I'm sure there's something in here."

"I'll help," Bubblegum said. She went to help Marceline, but as she pulled objects out of the bag, she found a small photograph of an old man.

"Who's this?" Bubblegum asked.

"That's not yours!" Marceline said, snatching the picture from her.

"I'm sorry," Bubblegum said, sitting down. Marceline looked at the picture of the man who had once protected her.

"His name's Simon," Marceline said, sitting beside Marceline, "he looked after me. He was my best friend."

"I thought you said Hambo was your only friend," Bubblegum said.

"Simon left us."

"Oh." Bubblegum and Marceline looked at the picture of Simon together.

"He looks like my uncle," Bubblegum said after a short moment of silence.

"Don't worry," Marceline said, "I'm sure we'll find him. Until then I'll look after you."

"Okay," Bubblegum said. The two rummaged through the backpack again until they found a can of beans. They made a fire and cooked the beans. As the sun began to set, the two sat quietly eating. Marceline found herself being blinded as the sun's last rays reflected off Bubblegum's crown.

"What's with that thing?" Marceline asked.

"What?" Bubblegum said.

"That crown? Why do you wear it?"  
"I'm a princess."

"_Oh really_?"  
"I am!"  
"Princess of what? pink people?"

"I'm not just pink, I'm made of bubblegum. I'm the princess of the Candy People."

"Is there a Kingdom?"

"Not yet. My uncle keeps talking about starting a village for them. He says I'll be a leader someday."

"I don't think I'd like to be a leader. Sounds like hard work."

"Probably, but Gumbald keeps saying 'responsibility demands sacrifice'."

"Your uncle sounds cool. I hope we can find him."

"What's your family like?"

"I don't like to talk about it. I know my dad's still around. He was working when… well, when I last saw mom."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, it's alright, we've got each other now," Marceline said. Bubblegum smiled, comforted by the words of her new friend.

As the sun set and the day came to an end, Marceline and Bubblegum found small comfort in the knowledge that they would spend many more together before their journey's end.


	2. Chapter 2: Hunson

Four Years Later

"Your highness," a soldier said from the door of the room.

"Yes, what is it?" The Vampire King asked, sitting on his throne. The throne sat at one end of the grand hall of the mansion. The room was dimly lit by a chandelier overhead and was filled with the sound of an old gramophone that was playing the song "Eleanor Rigby" by the Beatles.

The Vampire King still wore his blue uniform with beige pants from the Mushroom War. Over this he wore a leather jacket and a red scarf. The green of his eyes shone through the tinted lenses of the welding goggles he wore. His crown sat around a top hat that he wore on top of his long haired head. His mustache bounced as he spoke.

"Uh, sir, there's someone here to see you," the vampire soldier at the door said.

"Well who is it?" The Vampire King asked.

"Hunson Abadeer, sir."

"Oh good! He got my message. Send him in," The Vampire King said. The soldier bowed as he left the room.

After a few seconds, the doors opened again. This time, Hunson Abadeer entered, followed closely by four other men. They were all dressed in dark suits. The four men behind Hunson were carrying something. This something was long and cylindrical and wrapped in canvas bindings. The Vampire King stood to greet Hunson.

"It's so good to finally meet," the Vampire King said. He outstretched his hand, but Hunson didn't shake it so he pulled away.

"I brought what you asked," Hunson said, "You said you had information."

"Oh, did I?" The Vampire King asked, "You misread the message. I don't really have anything myself, I just know sort of know a guy."

Hunson gritted his teeth in anger at the Vampire King's response.

"I thought you said you knew something about my daughter," Hunson said angrily.

"Don't jump to conclusions, okay?" the Vampire King said, "I'm telling you, this guy knows something."

"What does he know?!"

"Well, I haven't been able to talk to him much…" the Vampire King started.

"I'm wasting my time," Hunson said. He snapped his fingers and the men dropped what they were carrying, turned around, then picked it up again. They and Hunson advanced towards the door.

"MARCELINE!" the Vampire King said. Hunson snapped his fingers again. He and his men stopped. The room was left in an eerie silence, apart from the gramophone that was stuck repeating the word "lonely". Hunson turned around to see the Vampire King beaming with delight.

"I overheard him muttering the name 'Marceline'," The Vampire King said, "Not a very popular name, is it?"

"You're sure?" Hunson asked.

"Of course. He played dumb when I asked him about it, but I'm sure that's what he said."

"Who is he?"

"Ah, ah. First, my payment."

"At the same time."

"Alright," the Vampire King said, pulling out a piece of paper, "here, it's a location and a name." Hunson snapped his fingers and the men behind him brought the, now squirming, payment. They set it down on the ground beside the Vampire King. As they did so, the Vampire King held out the piece of paper for Hunson to take.

Hunson took and read the piece of paper which said.

"Simon Petrikov/Ice King, a small shack near Iceberg lake."

"Where is Iceberg Lake?" Hunson asked. The Vampire King had begun unwrapping the thing he had received as payment and didn't bother looking up as he answered Hunson.  
"Follow the cold chill on your back until you get frost bite," the Vampire King said, "there, you will find the Ice King." Hunson turned and left, followed closely by his men. The Vampire King finally removed the bindings enough to see the face of the prisoner he had received as payment.

"Grand Marshal, Gumbald Bubblegum," the Vampire King said to the pink bubblegum person lying before him, "how long I have waited for this meeting."


	3. Chapter 3: The Storm

"Wake up!" A voice yelled," Come on Bonnie! It's morning." Princess Bubblegum opened her eyes to see Marceline standing over her. Marceline was holding her rolled up sleeping bag under her arm.

"Ugh," Bubblegum said, "what time is it?"

"6 o'clock your highness," Marceline said

"What? Why so early?"

"We have a lot of ground to cover today. Now get up!"

"Alright," Bubblegum said, getting out of her sleeping bag

The two girls had changed much since they had first met. Marceline was now fourteen, and Bubblegum was eleven. They had kept moving over the past four years, scouring the city for any sign of the candy people.

Bubblegum and Marceline finished packing up camp. Marceline took out a can of spray paint and painted a large letter "M" on the side of the building where they had been camping. Marceline always marked where they had been, but wouldn't tell Bubblegum why. Under the "M", Marceline painted a small "w" and an arrow pointing in the direction they would be heading next.

"We're heading west?" Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah," Marceline said, "We're running low on food. There's a little place I used to eat at with my mom. Thought there might be something left there."

"Okay."

Bubblegum and Marceline headed out.

They had been walking for a few minutes when Marceline spoke up.

"Looks like it's going to rain," Marceline said. Bubblegum didn't respond.

"What's up?" Marceline asked.

"I dunno," Bubblegum said, "I had a bad dream last night."

"Your great uncle again?"

"Yeah"

"Oh… Well, I just had a dream about falling backwards into a pit full of hamburgers, but that's just me," Marceline said. Bubblegum laughed at the joke.

"Is that why we're headed to look for food?" Bubblegum asked.

"I dunno, maybe," Marceline said. She was happy that she'd managed to cheer Bubblegum up. She wished that her dreams really were that great, but the truth was she didn't sleep much at night.

They continued to walk for a few more minutes before Bubblegum grabbed Marceline's arm to stop her.

"What?" Marceline asked.

"Over there!" Bubblegum said, pointing. Marceline stopped walking and followed Bubblegum's gaze. There was something moving in front of them.

"Let's go check it out," Bubblegum said running out in front of Marceline.

"Wait!" Marceline ran to catch up with her. As they got closer, the thing noticed them approaching and took off running. They followed for a few blocks until coming to a dead end.

"I thought it came down here," Bubblegum said.  
"Yeah, me too," Marceline said, "did you get a good look at it?"

"No, it moved too fast."

"I wonder where it went." Marceline began searching the area when she heard Bubblegum scream.

"What?!" Marceline said, spinning around to look at her.

"Got my foot stuck," Bubblegum said. Her foot was wedged in a hole in the pavement. Marceline pulled her free and they knelt down to look at the hole.

"It goes pretty far," Marceline said.

"Do you think that's how that thing got away," Bubblegum asked?

"It burrowed straight through the pavement if it did."

"What could do something like that?"

"I have no idea." Marceline reached into the hole and pulled out a shard of something white and red.

"What is that?" Bubblegum asked. Marceline sniffed the shard.

"Peppermint," Marceline said, handing the shard to Bubblegum. Bubblegum stared at it for a while.

"I- I think…" Bubblegum said.

"What?"

"I'm not sure. It… seems familiar."

"Well… There's no point staying here. It's not like that thing's coming back. Come on." Marceline and Bubblegum began on their way again. They had been walking for a while when Marceline heard a metallic clang behind her. She turned around to see a small knife sitting on the pavement.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Bubblegum asked.

"I don't…" Marceline began, but was cut off as another knife landed beside her. Soon three more knives landed around them.

"Those things are falling from the sky! We have to find some cover," Marceline said. She led Bubblegum to a small convenience store nearby.

"We'll have to wait in here until… whatever's going on out there stops," Marceline said.

"Sounds good," Bubblegum said. She sat by the window and watched the strange weather. In a world where knives rain from the sky, what else could possibly happen?


	4. Chapter 4: Simon

"Well, this is it," Hunson said. He stood with the Business Men on a snowy hill. He looked on at the small hut made of ice.

"So what are we gonna do boss?" a Business Man asked.

"You and the boys stay here," Hunson said, "I'll deal with this myself." Hunson cautiously approached the ice hut. He knocked on the make-shift door.

"Eh? Who's that then?" A voice said from inside the hut, "If that's the Pizza boy, I ordered that three hours ago." The door opened to reveal an unshaven man with a pointy nose and blue skin. The man was wearing the torn remnants of a black vest over a pale green shirt and a pair of torn grey pants. The man was also wearing a gold crown with three rubies embedded in the front.

"_You're_ not the Pizza boy!" the man said.

"Are you Simon Petrikov?" Hunson asked.

"No, I'm the Ice King!" The Ice King said, "and this is the Ice Kingdom! How dare you encroach upon my domain!"

"I need to ask you some questions."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"Have you ever met a girl named Marceline?"  
"Marceline? Who's she? Is she a princess? Is she HOT?"

"Wha- NO! She's my daughter, and she's only fourteen!"

"Don't get angry at me! You're the one that bought it up!"

"Are you sure you've never met her?"

"How should I know? I can't even remember what I ate yesterday. Now go away or I'll zap you!"

"Zap me all you want," Hunson said, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what you know!"

"I don't know anything! I just wanna be left ALONE!" The Ice King threw an ice lightning bolt at Hunson, which he dodged. Hunson summoned his battle axe out of thin air. He swung it at the Ice King's head, but the Ice King flew over Hunson and grabbed him around the neck from behind.

"KARATE KICK!" Hunson yelled as he kicked at the Ice King over his shoulder. The kick struck the Ice King in the face, sending him stumbling backwards.

"BUSINESS MEN!" Hunson yelled.  
"Yes Boss!" a Business Man yelled. The Business Men tackled the Ice king to the ground. They lifted him by the arms. As the Business Men restrained the Ice King, Hunson advanced towards him.

"I'll take that!" Hunson said, taking the crown from the Ice King's head. He set it on the ground and swung his axe at it.

The axe struck the crown and it split into a million pieces. As the crown broke, Hunson was taken by surprise by a sudden explosion of icy air. As a blizzard sprung from the destroyed crown, Hunson was thrown backwards and was buried beneath a mountain of Ice King was knocked off his feet and landed on his back. The Business Men tumbled through the air towards the lake and soon disappeared from view.

Hunson lay stunned and buried in the snow for a few minutes before he felt someone digging him free. As Hunson's face was uncovered, he found himself looking at the Ice King, only something seemed different about him.

"Can you stand?" The Ice King asked. Hunson nodded and lifted himself from the snow.

"What happened here?" The Ice King asked, looking around.

"You attacked me!" Hunson said.

"Why would I attack you? Who are you?"

"Hunson Abadeer."

"Well, I'm Simon Petrikov," Simon said, holding out his hand. Hunson shook it, still confused by the strange man.

"Wait a minute! Hunson?! But, that means you're Marceline's father!" Simon said.  
"You- you remember Marceline?" Hunson asked.

"_Of course_ I remember her! We used to travel together. At least, until the crown… THE CROWN!"

"You mean _that_ crown?" Hunson asked, pointing to a small divot in the ground where his axe sat, surrounded by fragments of gold.

"I broke it during the battle," Hunson said.

"You didn't break anything," Simon said, "nope, I've already tried that, it doesn't work… Nothing works." Hunson saw what Simon meant. As he watched, two fragments of the crown began to shake until they flew towards each other, merging back together.  
"We don't have much time," Simon said.

"Then tell me!" Hunson said, "Where's Marceline? Do you know where she is?"

"I haven't seen her for years, she could be anywhere by now."

"You don't have anything to help me find her?"

"Um, well, there might be something. We used to mark our campsites so we knew where we'd been."

"How?"

"Just with her initial and the direction we were heading."

"Hmm, it's a start. Thank you."

"Anything to help. If you _do_ find her again…"

"I'm no messenger boy, so you can forget about that."

"No, just… make sure she's safe."

"I will. Once I find her, I won't let her go ever again."

"Find who?"

"Wha- Marceline!"

"Who?" The Ice King asked. Hunson turned back to see the crown sitting, fully repaired, next to his battle axe.

"Goodbye, Simon Petrikov," Hunson said, "and thanks again." He pulled his axe from the snow and walked away. The Ice King looked on, confused about who this man was and why he had called him Simon.

As Hunson walked, he realized that he had no idea where the Business Men had gone. He hadn't seen them since the blizzard. He shrugged it off. It didn't matter anyway. He couldn't see any reason why he'd return to this place again after he found his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5: Gumbald

A vampire soldier ran through the halls of the mansion. He flung the doors of the throne room open. The Vampire King was sitting sideways on his throne with his hat tipped forward over his face.

The Vampire King was startled awake by the sudden sound. He straightened his hat and turned to look at the soldier that had intruded upon his nap.

"You couldn't have knocked first?" The Vampire King asked, "You almost scared me back to death."

"Sir," the soldier said, "the prisoner spoke."

"Eh? Prisoner? Which one's that again?"

"The pink one, sir."

"Oh, Gummy! What does he want?"

"He... says he's bored, sir."

"Bored?!"

"Yes, sir. He says he's tired of waiting for you to interrogate him", the soldier said.

The Vampire King sighed.

"Fine," he said, "I'll go talk to him." The Vampire King jumped out of his throne and left the room.

After a few minutes, the Vampire King was standing outside the room where the prisoner was kept. He unlocked the large padlock hanging on the door and swung the door open. Inside was a small bedroom. The room had probably belonged to a kid judging by the small bed and racecar wallpaper. The room was dimly lit by a small window that hadn't been covered yet. The window let in a steady stream of light.

The prisoner was sitting on the undersized bed at one end of the room.

The Vampire king stepped into the room and a pair of guards stepped forward to block the entrance. He held his hat sideways beside his face to block the sun as he passed the window. As he approached the prisoner, he almost tripped over an upturned bedside table. The Vampire King attempted to right the table, but one of the legs was snapped off, so he just set it aside.

"Hello Gummy," the Vampire King said, standing over Gumbald, "how's your stay been at our humble vampiric bed and breakfast?"

"More bed than breakfast and the bed's too small," Gumbald said, looking up at his captor.

Gumbald Bubblegum was pink like his great niece, but with grey, thinning, hair and a beard. He had a long, pointy, nose that curved downwards towards the ground. He wore a clay-colored coat with a high collar. He also wore a beret and a pair of rectangular glasses. The right lens was cracked from being captured by Hunson Abadeer.

This was the first the Vampire King had heard Gumbald speak, and he was somewhat caught off guard by the croak of a voice that now echoed through the room.

"So, you're talking now," the Vampire King said, "that's good. It only took you a month of captivity."

"A boring month," Gumbald said, "you haven't interrogated me or tortured me in all the time I've been here."

"What? You want to be tortured?"

"A prisoner's wants are irrelevant. I am merely confused your actions."

"You have little information that I don't already have. You're more useful as a hostage. Besides, it's cliché and boring! Everybody tortures their war prisoners!"

"I have trouble seeing your logic. My people would rather see me dead than bow down to you. Responsibility demands sacrifice."

"I like that. Much better than that cliché 'needs of the many' line. But, I'll let you in on a little secret. It doesn't work. When it comes down to the many versus the few, the few always survive. The few hold power over the many because they are loved... or feared. The few are powerful. And you and I, we are the few."

"The powerful are often overthrown."

"Vampires can't kill their creator."

"I was not speaking of vampires."

"You're hardly in a position for threats. I was hoping we could be friends, Gummy."

"Neither of us would gain from such a relationship."

"Oh come on!" The Vampire King said, "We could watch Starship Fantastica marathons together!"

"Listen to you," Gumbald said, "more interested in trivia than duty, like an uninitiated cadet. You aren't ready to lead."

"Aww, why you gotta say things like that? I extend a hand of friendship, and you spit on it. You're just an old man, standing in the way of progress."

"Not as old as you think, and I want nothing to do with _your_ progress."

"Then maybe I don't want anything to do with _you_!" The Vampire King turned to leave, but Gumbald still had more to say.

"Before you leave," Gumbald said, "I would give you one piece of advice."

The Vampire King stopped just beyond the stream of sunlight still spilling in through the window.

"And what would that be?" The Vampire King asked. He didn't bother turning around to address Gumbald.

"When you entered the room," Gumbald said, "you should have paid more attention to what was missing."

"Dude, I have no idea..." the Vampire King fell silent mid-sentence as he suddenly remembered the bedside table that was missing a leg. Before the Vampire King could react, Gumbald was on his feet, brandishing the broken table leg as a makeshift stake. Gumbald ran at the Vampire King, ready to plunge the stake through his back and into his heart.


End file.
